Finding Wally
by rlb190
Summary: Dizzy. It hurts. Pain. Everything hurt. Wally West opened his eyes. He could only make out a figure. "You'll tell us. I know it." No.no. no. He won't. He can't. "Fine then." The person held up something. "Atropa belladonna. Deadly Night Shade. You'll tell us, sooner or later, Wally."


**Before I start, this is not about my OC. She's just here to help find Wally!**

"Team, I'm here to introduce someone to you."

It had been a few months after Wally's death. With Nightwing gone, the team had been expecting this for a while now. A new team member to replace the two of them. He stepped aside, revealing a very shifty girl. "This is Cameron Clutch; she'll be joining your team."

"Cammie is fine." She said, twisting her fingers together. She didn't seem very hero like. Messy brown hair pushed back in a head band. Black glasses and a big blue jacket that hung on her, many sizes too big, and grey pants, she had a leather side bag on her shoulder. "Hi." She said, shifting from foot to foot.

"She's your new tech provider."

That was a month ago. Now, Cammie had set up her shop and was providing tech support for the team. From radios to information, she was their go to girl. After a hard day, they came back from fighting clay face. This leading to the team to be covered in mud.

"That was so fun!" Kid Flash said. **(A/N: It's Impulse, remember he took over Kid Flash for Wally?)** "I sure hope no one saw that." Muttered Batgirl as she lifted her mud soaked arms. "I can do that." Cammie said. "Of course you can." Robin said. "Okay, I'm changing now!" Wonder Girl said as she walked away. The rest of the team nodded in agreement. Cammie turned away and started to type a few things. The only one left in the room was Tigress, who didn't have a drop of mud on her. Cammie noticed. "Oh, hey." She said.

"I have something to ask you."

"Yeah?" Cammie shifted in her seat.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you here? On the team." Cammie shrugged. "Why else is anyone on the team?" Tigress narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, but they were all involved with mentors who were in the Justice League. You just popped out of nowhere." Cammie smiled "I was somewhere, otherwise I wouldn't be here. I'd rather not say, if that is okay with you."

Tigress growled something and stalked away, and Cammie sighed. Damn, tiger girl sure was scary!

"Hey."

"Ah! Holy shit, don't do that Robin!" she yelled and chucked some papers at him. He chuckled. "Do what? Breathe?" she groaned. "At least make some noise like a human being would! Anyways, I have something to ask you."

"Yes?"

She sighed. "Okay, so, tigergirlsureseemslikeshehatesmealotandi'msureitha ssomethingtodowithkidflash"dying"socouldyoupleaset ellmewhathappenedsoicanhelp?" she said the whole thing in a long breath. "Sure." He said, not skipping a beat. He told her about the alien invasion, and how Kid Flash was taking the blows, and how he died.

She jumped up. "I have to see something." She turned her swivel chair and started to type something into the computer.

'What are you doing?"

"I'm getting camera footage from it."

"You can do that?"  
"The government put cameras everywhere in 2015, there's nothing I can't find. Here." She pulled it up. It was the whole scene, played out again before his eyes. His stomach lurched, while her soul soared. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Rewind!" she pulled the tape back. "Look, apon impact.. right.. There!" she pulled a pen out and circled it with her cap. "What?"

"It's not turning him to ash!"

"Huh?"

She played it forwards a little, then paused it again. "Look, no ash. If he would have died in this way, there would have been ash, but there isn't. Plus, that vortex is a qutamn guttaminam ceroplex doner."

"And?"  
"That's the scientific name silly! I guess you could call it a teleport portal. Father box, if you will."

"So that means…"

"Kid Flash isn't dead. He was teleported."

"GUYS! GUYS!" Cammie yelled. She stood up and bounced up and down on her heels.

"Cammie-." Robin tried to say something.

"What is it? What is?!" yelled Batgirl as she raced to her. Cammie was bouncing up and down with excitement. "Kid Flash, um. Wally!" she said. She did a little jumpy thing and waved her arms. Batgirl gripped her shoulders. "Are you okay?" she asked. Cammie grinned. "Of course I am! You'll be happy to hear my news!" Batgirl looked at her sadly.

Everyone arrived, out of breath and on guard.

"It's cool. Okay, I have to tell you something!" she took a huge breath. ""The government put cameras everywhere in 2015 so I looked up some things and watched it, and on the "final" impact It's not turning him to ash. No ash! If he would have died in this way, there would have been ash, but there isn't. Plus, that vortex is a qutamn guttaminam ceroplex doner." It's scientific name! A portal. Father Box, if you will. Kid Flash isn't dead. He was teleported! Wally West is still alive!" she grinned. "Taaa-da!" she said.

The room was quiet. "There's no way." M'gann said. "Totally! I just explained it." Cammie said. "No, there's no way. We looked everywhere in case that happened. Came up empty."

Cammie's grinned disappeared. "What? No, no! I'm sure I'm right!" she pleaded. 'Just give me time, I can track it. Please!" they all looked away. Robin looked at her. "You can look. But don't expect to find anything."

They all walked away.

"No. I'm sure…" Cammie choked back tears.

"No…" she fell to her knees and leaned over. "No… Please believe me…" she gave a shuddery sigh. She put her hands to her face.

"I… saw him… He's still alive… and he needs your help." She pulled out a pair of red goggles from her jacket pocket. "I'm so sorry. I tried. I really did Wally."

_Meanwhile_

Dizzy. It hurts. Pain. Everything hurt.

"Wally? Wally?" asked a voice. Wally West opened his eyes. He couldn't make out the figure, but he could barely make out anything anymore. "You'll tell us. I know it."

He shook his head. It was the most he could do in his position.

"Fine then." The person held up something. "Atropa belladonna. Deadly Night Shade." The person showed him a small berry. "Belladonna is one of the most toxic plants found in the Eastern Hemisphere.[ All parts of the plant contain tropane alkaloids. It causes blurred vision, tachycardia, loss of balance, staggering, headache, loose vocal cords, throat, slurred speech, confusion, and hallucinations. "

The figure leaned in. "And it is currently being injected into you through the IV. You'll talk soon. I know you will."

**I was just in the mood! Anyways… what did you think? Flames are accepted you know. Also, please submit a tribute in the story, T**_**he 100th Annual Hunger Games**_**, written by **_**Team Cato**_** I have a link on my profile! So… yeah. Your thoughts? Hate it? Love it? Tell me what you think! I know it was a little fast, but my Oc arriving is not important, again she's not the main character in this, just here to help.**


End file.
